


【Thesewt】绝妙计策

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907
Summary: 纽特的出差审批表需要忒修斯签名盖章，为此他想出了一个绝妙计策。





	【Thesewt】绝妙计策

　　“纽特，你的出差申请还需要首席傲罗签名或者盖章才可以通过。”  
　　戴着眼镜的男巫翻看了一下手里的表格，重新合起来递回给面前站着的年轻人。  
　　那是个穿着孔雀蓝大衣的青年，看起来只有二十出头的年纪，一头金棕色卷发，面颊上点缀着细碎的雀斑，看起来平添了几分稚气。一只绿眼睛藏在蓬松的额发后面，正专心致志地盯着自己的鞋带，闻言抬头望了过来，为难地眨了眨。  
　　纽特局促地捏着表格一角，把那张纸揉得皱巴巴的，低声恳求：“这次的考察我保证十分安全，就不能……只有一次？”  
　　然而他的顶头上司神奇动物管控司动物所主任格林先生摇了摇头：“纽特，你知道这是希腊事件后首席傲罗专门嘱咐过的，无论从魔法部的职位还是你们的关系来看，他的要求我们理应配合。”  
　　想起纽特在上次考察中差点被一头斯分克司吃掉的事，格林先生也不由心有余悸，更何况消息传回魔法部时首席傲罗什么也没有说，只是转向神奇动物管控司，沉沉问了一句5X级神奇生物考察的出差审批流程。  
　　格林先生耸了耸肩，起身拍了拍纽特的肩膀，说：“别紧张，只是找你哥哥签个字而已。”  
　　听听，说起来多么容易，然而他们根本不知道斯卡曼德兄弟间的“复杂”关系。

　　纽特垂头丧气地回到自己的房间，对着他的办公桌发呆——任谁天天面对自己的博格特也会麻木的，尽管纽特觉得他现在的博格特大概已经不再是办公桌了，说不定会变成一个怒气冲冲的忒修斯，就像上次他从希腊考察死里逃生回来一样。  
　　尽管纽特对整个过程含糊其辞，忒修斯还是迅速调查清楚了来龙去脉，然后从床下到床上狠狠“教训”了他一番，并坚决表示一年之内决不会再批准他的出差申请。  
　　年轻的神奇动物学家趴在桌上发出了一声哀叹，脑子里漫无目的地琢磨着要怎么说服他威严、固执、保护欲过度的哥哥和爱人，目光渐渐停在了桌上一只嗅嗅摆件上，那是他在霍格沃茨做的手工制品。  
　　——他有了一个绝妙计策。

　　一小时后。  
　　忒修斯灰蓝色的眼睛审视着蹲坐在面前的棕色皮毛的嗅嗅，小东西低着脑袋，耳朵尖尖，嫩黄的爪子在桌上不安地刨来刨去。  
　　他的手边放着一张打开的纸条。  
　　“亲爱的忒修斯，我临时有事需要回家一趟，请你今天上午代我照顾这只嗅嗅，不胜感激。你的弟弟，纽特。”  
　　是纽特的笔迹没错，看得出来写的十分匆忙，不知道他的弟弟又有什么宝贝需要赶着回家照顾，难不成是鸟蛇要破壳了？至于这只嗅嗅……印象中是个破坏性非常强的小家伙，忒修斯揉了揉眉心，随手掏出两枚金加隆递过去。  
　　纽特心惊胆战地伸出爪子，试探性地摸了摸，发现忒修斯没有收回的迹象，于是迅速抓住了那两枚金币，重新躲回了桌角。  
　　天知道刚才有一瞬间他几乎全身僵硬地一动也不能动，差点以为自己瞒不过首席傲罗的眼睛还是被忒修斯发现了真相。  
　　还好，他的计策似乎奏效了。

　　“你可以在这里待着，我还有工作要做。”忒修斯指了指桌面一角的空处，对嗅嗅说。  
　　纽特抱着金币愣愣点了点脑袋，不知怎的，竟然从忒修斯一贯的口吻中听出了点不一样的意思。  
　　通常情况下，他哥哥极少会和他的动物朋友们交流，即便刚才讲话时也显得有点不知所措的样子，而且他是惯于下达命令并且一定要被执行到位的，但是这句话却又仿佛在说“如果有需要可以找我”，纽特甩了甩头试图让自己清醒一点，难道是嗅嗅的脑回路不同于人类？  
　　纽特嗅嗅心不在焉地摆弄着那两枚金币，余光打量了整个房间一圈，很快发现了放在不远处抽屉里忒修斯的魔法印章，上面浮刻着漂亮的花体字。  
　　很好，那么接下来，他只需要进入抽屉，从口袋里取出他的出差审批表盖上章，就能完成这个绝妙的计策了。  
　　纽特深深吸了口气，开始缓慢地、佯装不经意地向下方移动，时不时地偷眼去看他的哥哥，忒修斯半靠在扶手椅上，正专注地批阅公文，那种枯燥乏味的东西真不知道他是怎么做到如此游刃有余甚至乐在其中的。  
　　纽特一面腹诽，一面继续挪动爪子和圆滚滚的身躯，一点点往下爬，就在即将抵达终点时，一只骨节分明的手把他整个捞了起来，然后——放进了大衣上侧的口袋里。  
　　纽特还没反应过来就跌进了忒修斯胸口的衣袋里，兄长身上清爽的气息和平缓有力的心跳隔着布料隐隐透过来，就像忒修斯每一次拥抱他时一样，不讲道理的包围住他，无可挣脱，也不想挣脱。  
　　他发现了吗？  
　　纽特觉得自己的心突然间砰砰地跳得飞快，似乎要和忒修斯的心跳声融为一曲，他用四爪扑腾着勾住忒修斯的衣服，竭力摆出最纯良无辜的表情，然而一抬头就看到那张放大的英俊面容，男人看了他半天，忽然微微笑了起来：“真是和你主人一模一样。”  
　　纽特爪一松跌了回去，心里似乎终于安定了下来，又似乎缺了什么。  
　　他不敢再贸然行动，只探出一个脑袋，瞪着黑亮的眼睛看忒修斯继续批阅公文，静静等待寻找更好的时机。

　　首席傲罗办公室的门突然被推开了。  
　　特拉弗斯将一沓文件丢在桌上，努了努嘴。  
　　忒修斯扫了一眼，神色慢慢变得严肃起来：“我以为这件事我们已经达成了共识？”  
　　纽特睁大眼睛往外看，勉强认出文件上“希腊”、“斯芬克司”几个单词，瞳孔骤缩，想要看的更仔细时忒修斯却不经意地抬手，将嗅嗅按回了口袋中，挡住了特拉弗斯的目光。  
　　“国际司那边又发来对方新的要求，交出斯芬克司，以及它所看守的珍宝。”  
　　棕毛嗅嗅从大衣口袋里竭力往外钻，纽特胸口起伏，他想要说些什么，或者做些什么，但是那只手牢牢按住了他，热度和力量通过皮毛传递到血液中，让他的心奇异地平静下来。  
　　忒修斯想起纽特从希腊回来的那天，从肩膀到腰身长长一道凌厉的动物抓伤贯穿了他整个脊背，白鲜涂上去几乎止不住血，年轻人却安心地闭着眼睛任由他给他疗伤，甚至微笑着对他说：“哥哥，我有了个新朋友，你想不想认识他？”  
　　“跟之前说过的一样，那里根本没有珍宝。真正的珍宝是善良的心。”忒修斯一字一句地重复着纽特曾经告诉他的话，想起他的弟弟伤还没好全就去看那头斯芬克司，人头狮身的巨兽温和地蹭着他的脑袋，夕阳余晖下那一幕静谧得不可思议。  
　　而现在，那些曾经围攻巨兽寻宝的人又反过来要求他们，尽管忒修斯早已见惯了道貌岸然的手段，依然觉得有些可笑。  
　　“事实上，如果不是纽特及时赶到，他们恐怕早就死在当场了。”  
　　“好吧，就算如此。”特拉弗斯心烦意乱地说，“这才只是个开始——如果他铁了心要去研究什么见鬼的神奇动物，这种事以后还会有很多。你能摆平多少次？”  
　　“伟大在一开始往往不被人理解，但并不代表永远如此。”忒修斯平静地说。  
　　特拉弗斯皱起眉，几乎讽刺地笑了：“伟大？忒修斯，难道你也赞成你弟弟的行为？”  
　　“不，我仍然不赞成。”忒修斯说，纽特心口一酸，就像多年前他被开除时见到哥哥的时候一样。  
　　“但是我相信他。”  
　　即便纽特无法看到，依然从忒修斯的声音里听出了无尽的温柔：“到那一天，他的成就会流传于每一个巫师家庭，他的名字会远比你我更闪耀于魔法史——尽管他自己压根不在乎。”

　　特拉弗斯离开了，压着纽特那只手也松开了，忒修斯若无其事地坐下来，甚至顺手将嗅嗅放进了抽屉里。  
　　印章就在手边，触手可得。  
　　但是纽特突然不想再管什么出差审批表，他做了一件身为纽特时绝不好意思做的事。  
　　棕毛嗅嗅拽住男人做工精良的西装，一路爬上了他的肩头，踮起短短的小脚，凑到忒修斯线条分明的侧脸边，轻轻亲了一下。  
　　然后，他看到那张英俊面容上先是一愣，继而浮现出一个熟悉的笑容。  
　　“纽特，虽然我很喜欢，唔——”首席傲罗摸了摸脸颊，含笑说，“但是我更想你亲自对我这么做。”  
　　脑海中瞬间警铃大作，纽特本能地转身就要跑，然而可怜的嗅嗅四爪还没着地，首席傲罗的魔杖尖端就发出了一道光芒。  
　　“原形立现。”  
　　嗅嗅的身体迅速发生变化，红光过后，金棕卷发的年轻人狼狈地跌在施咒者的身上，被男人不偏不倚地牢牢抱住了。  
　　“忒修斯！”纽特鼻子磕在哥哥的肩膀上，闷闷的问，“你什么时候发现的？”  
　　“一开始。”  
　　忒修斯亲昵地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，“我还没见过对金属制品这么不感兴趣的嗅嗅，包括我特意露出来的银袖扣，你盯着我的时间比金加隆可长多了。”  
　　纽特捂住脸哀叹，却又忍不住笑了起来，眉眼弯弯，蓬乱额发后一双绿眼睛熠熠生辉，像最明亮的宝石，最皎洁的月亮。  
　　他早该知道的，他的绝妙计策在忒修斯面前根本无法奏效，也根本无需奏效。  
　　纽特伸手回抱了哥哥坚实的臂膀，仿佛抱住了整个世界。

　　Fin

 

　　“忒修斯，你说你相信我，所以……我的出差审批？”  
　　“这取决于你的表现了，我的动物学家。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 　　hp设定里人变成动物应该是阿尼马格斯，这里做了调整，就当成纽特用了一种特别的魔法吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 纽特在多年来孤独而伟大的旅程中如果有哥哥的支持，会是很温暖的事吧。


End file.
